Languages
There are a myriad of languages used across the world. Here are a listing of the more common tongues. Regional Languages The following are the recognized languages of the continents. Most humanoid settlements will have one or more of these as their primary tongue. Mirin: The standard of communication in Mirilarin. Due to the lack of communication between Mirilarin and the greater world, this language is almost completely unheard of outside of its home continent. Dionisian: The standard of communication in Dionisia. Candalan: The standard of communication in Candelana and Calele. Arroyitan: The standard of communication in Arroyito Tinocan: The standard of communication in Ursialla and Tinoco. Cafeyetian: The standard of communication in south eastern Cafeyete. Solen: The language of Solenli, also commonly known as Hobgoblin. It has spread about the globe with its people, and is spoken with some frequency all across the world. Necril: A language shared by several different races and peoples in the Underdark, namely the undead, as a means to communicate between disparate groups. It is sometimes referred to as Undercommon. Racial Languages The following languages are cultural tongues spoken by certain races. Many are quite common around the world thanks to colonization. Elven/Valparisan: While it is only spoken widely in Riolythe, the elven language has moved about Mirilarin with the elves, and it is a reasonably common tongue across most of the continent, though almost completely unheard of elsewhere. It is an evolved, modernized form of the language spoken by the ancient nation of Valparaiso. Reptilian: A language used by lacertians, kobolds and drakes that favours their particular biology. Its native speakers are widespread about the world, and it is not a difficult language for mammalian humanoids to learn or speak, making it a common second language for many learned people. Orcish: The traditional language of the orcish peoples, originating in Dionisia.' ' Dwarven: The traditional language of the dwarven people and their kin, the hobbits, originating in Dionisia. Eshbolan: This language is often called Gnollish outside of Akroum, and is spoken among the various gnoll tribes. Aelurian: This is less of a formal language as it is a series of phrases, gestures and greetings used by the nomadic and wanderlustful aelurian peoples to identify, greet and conduct basic business with each other when they cross paths. A different language must be spoken for depth of communication. Fiernan: The language spoken by the intelligent monstrous creatures who live at the fringes of the world. It is not common in civilized areas, but it is not a mysterious language. Mimigan: A language that combines spoken syllables with hand signs and ear positions. Humanoids lacking in the Mimigan's long, posable ears can't properly speak the language, but can learn to understand it. Derivative Languages [[Hobbits|'Hobbit']]: The hobbit "language" is actually a dialect of Dwarven; those who can speak Dwarven can reasonably communicate with speakers of Hobbit. Gnome: Gnomish is very similar to Dwarven in both grammar and vocabulary; speakers of Dwarven can communicate reasonably with speakers of Gnomish. Goblin: A profoundly simplistic, guttural language spoken by the goblins. It is an easy task to learn the words of this common pest. Those who are fluent in Solen can also speak Goblin, as it is in actuality a bastardized, simplified selection of words and grammar from the more complicated, structured language. Extraplanar Languages Celestial: The language of Heaven is not pronounceable by earthly beings without magical aid. It is sometimes called Angelic, and it can't be understood with Comprehend Language. Infernal: The language of Hell is not pronounceable by earthly beings without magical aid. It is sometimes referred to as Abyssal or Demonic, and it can't be understood with Comprehend Language. Etherian: The language of Etheria is not pronounceable by earthly beings without magical aid. It is sometimes called Spirit-Tongue or Ghost-Tongue, and it can't be understood with Comprehend Language. Elemental: A strange arcane language spoken by constructs, elementals and magic-born creatures. It is beyond mortal means to speak this tongue, but it can be understood with Comprehend Language. Other Languages Leshrved: A Mirilarin language only known and spoken by the hidden desert tribe in the Mitsurhym. It is kept explicitly secret, and is only taught to members of the tribe, though it is extremely similar to Candalan. Druidic: A series of codes and cyphers used by the Druidic Order to send messages to each other. It is a purely written language. Ancient Valparisan: A dead language once used by the ancient civilization known as Valparaiso. Writings can be found scattered on ruins and relics throughout the land; as it is a nuanced language, each instance must always be carefully deciphered. Elven is an evolved dialect of Valparisan; those fluent in Elven gain a +2 bonus on Linguistics checks to decipher Valparisan. Streetspeak: A series of code words and cyphers used by organized criminals and back alley dwellers to communicate. Only people "in the know" are taught the meanings of the symbols and phrases; it is a written language. Semaphore: A system of signalling that uses flags to communicate over long distances. Lip Reading: The ability to understand a person merely from reading their lip motions. The listener must be able to understand the language the speaker is using, and the speaker must have lips to read. Sign: An alphabet and dictionary of hand motions and symbols that can be used to replace spoken word. There are different versions of sign for different languages; both parties must be fluent in sign and a shared base language to converse effectively. Morse: A simple alphabet made entirely from a single tone played at two different lengths. Used for cryptic communication that does not require eye contact. Shorthand: A standard shortened notation designed for writing information quickly. Often used by journalists and other note-takers. People fluent in shorthand can write at double the normal speed (not including magical writing). Category:Culture